Coeur de Feu
by Pim'ouse
Summary: Elle n'a que 17 ans, pourtant elle doit tous quitter pour rejoindre un ami de son défunt père. Elle n'est jamais sortie de son pays, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle rencontrera d'autre personnes qui ne ressemble a aucune autre. En écriture/ Rated T pour le moment / Rated M sûrement par la suite le préviendrais .
1. Prologue

**Cœur de feu**

By Pim'ouse

Rated T

OoOOooOOooOOooOOoO

**Prologue **

La, debout derrière les vitres de ma chambre, j'observé les rayons du soleil bruler les alentours comme un feu de paille. D'ailleurs, il était bien la question d'un feu de brousse, dangereux et dégagent une fumé acre. J'étais la, derrière ma fenêtre à observer les animaux et les hommes ce débattre avec les flammes qui, elles gagnent du terrain a chaque minutes qui passe. Pourtant, je n'ai pas peu, elles n'arriveront pas jusqu'ici, elles n'arrivent jamais ici, elles cessent toujours avant de franchir la ligne invisible de ma propriétés. Seulement, la était l'une des dernière fois ou je pouvais observer cela d'ici. J'avais aujourd'hui dix sept ans et j'étais envoyé par mon tuteur dans une école aux États-Unis. "**Il te faut une éducation américaine et non celle d'indigènes**" avait il ajouté les dents serrés de rage devant mon refus catégorique de partir d'ici. J'étais née ici, lui, mon paternel était d'une famille venant de la bas, il a connus ma mère durant un séjour ici, pour un safari photo. Il faut dire que dans notre région il n'est pas rare de recevoir des riches chasseurs pour des safaris chasses à tous les animaux de la savane.

Maman, était donc d'ici et c'est battue pour faire interdire cette pratique dans notre domaines, choses faite avec le soutiens des réserves national de la région qui ont pris la décision de faire interdire les chasses dans toutes la région comprenant aussi nos terres et celle de notre voisin amis de notre famille. C'est a partir de la que la relation de mes parents c'est dégradés, ils ne cessés de se disputer pour les décisions de maman et les noms décisions de papa. Puis, un jour, lors d'une dispute plus violente que les autres, ma mère avait trouvé la mort de la main de celui-ci. Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus rien, ma mère, morte et enterré depuis plus de cinq années et mon père, mort en prison il y a deux ans, de lâcheté lui, les gardiens de sa prison l'ont retrouvé pendu avec les draps de son lit un beau matin. Pourtant, tous les deux on bien assuré ma vie, maman m'a léguée cette endroit laissé sous la tutelle de bill, le contre maître jusqu'à la fin de mes études et mon père avait pensée a m'organiser mon éducation en m'envoyant de force chez un "ami" a lui au fin fond d'un autre pays. Je lui faisais confiance bien sur, même si, tueur sous le coup de la colère, il resté mon père avant tous et n'avait jamais eu un geste déplacé envers moi. Je pars donc dans quelques minutes – _sitôt que les employés auront éloigné suffisamment les flammes pour le permettre_ – vers les terres qui me sont totalement inconnue des États-Unis d'Amérique. Grand changement pour moi qui n'est jamais quittée les terres arides de l'Afrique du Sud, mais je pense que j'y survirai comme a toute la récente épreuve que le ciel m'a infligée. Je m'en sortirai plus forte qu'avant, je le sais.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une Lionne chez les Loups

**Cœur de feu**

By Pim'ouse

Rated T

_Bonsoir tous le monde, je suis navrée du temps que ce chapitre a mis pour venir, mais j'ai voulue cette fois, prendre mon temps et faire une histoire qui me plairais encore dans quelques semaines, donc, les chapitres sont écrit, lu, relu et retravaillés un nombre incalculable de fois avant que je ne songe a vous les présenter ici. D'ailleurs ceux et celles qui nous suivent ont déjà vu un chapitre un, que j'ai vite supprimé pour le refaire. Bref, assez parlée, voila les réponses aux commentaires que l'on m'a laissé sur le prologue. _

_**À oliveronica cullen massen**__ : Merci j'espère sincèrement que cette suite de plaira a bientôt_

_**À Tia63**__ : Merci pour ta review et voici donc la suite que tu attendais. _

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Chapitre un : ****La Lionne dans le territoire des loups **

Le voyage a était long, éreintant et ennuyant. Mais il c'est plutôt bien passé enfin dans l'ensemble. Il faut dire que n'étant jamais sortie de chez moi, je ne suis habituée à voyager dans la jungle que représente pour moi un aéroport. Les gens s'y bouscule sans même s'excuser, d'autre hurle a la mort quand vous êtes sur leurs chemins et il ne faut pas oublier les idiots qui drague l'hôtesse de bord et enquiquine tous les autres passagers a l'embarquement. L'avion avait amorcé sa descente vers la ville de Seattle. Je savais par Bill que c'est l'ami de mon paternel qui viendrait me chercher. « **Lui ou un de ses enfants** » avait il ajouté pour être sur que je ne le rate pas et retourne aussitôt chez moi. Alors, j'étais la, devant le tapis prête à récupérer mes valises, pensant a un plan pour repartir d'ici le plus vite possible. Peut être qu'en étant horrible avec la personne qui ma garde cela pourra être possible. _Oui, mais tu ne sais pas être horrible_. Enfin, je trouverai bien un moyen de repartir tôt ou tard. J'avais donc laissé la mes pensées et voyant mes bagages venir vers moi, les avaient saisis pour partir en direction de la sortie.

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures à peine, mais, la ou chez moi la température avoisinerais déjà les vingt degrés, ici le thermomètre avait bien du mal à franchir les dix degrés. Heureusement, Bill m'avait fait enfiler un gros pull et m'avait fournie une superbe parka afin de me tenir au chaud le temps que je devrais attendre à l'extérieur. C'est donc ressemblant a un homme Michelin (_n/a : vous savez le machin en pneu blanc_) que je franchis les portes de l'aéroport affrontant le froids polaire et le regard curieux des autochtones de la région simplement vêtue d'un petit pull plus fin de ma petite culotte. Enfin, c'est limite transformée en glaçon que je pose ma valise au sol et m'assied dessus pour attendre.

« **J'espère juste qu'ils ne mettront pas deux heures a arrivée, sinon, je serai surgelée.** »

Je suis donc la, assise et transit de froids a attendre des gens que je ne reconnaîtrais même pas si on me les mettait devant les yeux. Bref, ma vie est pourri d'avance quoi. J'étais donc sur ce trottoir a doucement prendre la couleur bleu glacial quand un groupe de garçons passa devant moi en hurlant a tous vas au sujet d'une minette et qu'ils étaient en retard_. Bien, si c'est eux, la « minette » va griffer_. Après tous, il était question que si, le chef ne pouvait ce déplacer en personne, ses « garçons » le ferai a sa place pour venir chercher la fille de la savane. Je pris donc mon mal en patience encore quelques minutes et les attendit, après tous, ne me trouvant pas dedans, ils me chercheraient dehors non ? Alors j'attendais quand j'ai vu l'un des garçons revenir vers l'extérieur et regarder autour de lui puis fixer son regard sur moi avant de souffler de soulagement.

« **Dieu et on m'a dit que vous étiez malin par ici** » Dis-je dans ma barbe.

« **Salut, pardonne nous, on est un peu en retard. Tu dois être morte de froids dehors, vient je t'emmène a la voiture** »

« **Merci seigneur** » dis-je en prenant mes valises

« **Laisse ça, je vais les porter pour toi** » dit il en prenant mes bagages des mains « **je suis Seth. Bienvenue chez nous** »

« **Ouai, merci. **» soufflais-je « **je suis Kiara** »

« **Je sais, tu sais c'est un peu la seul chose intéressante ici depuis, en bien quelques années maintenant** » Rit il doucement « **Monte, je vais chercher les autres** »

Bon peut être que ma venue ici ne sera pas si nul que cela en vérité, ce petit Seth, qui n'a de petit que le surnom, m'a l'air bien sympathique. D'ailleurs, est-il le seul à avoir pensé que, si je n'étais pas dedans, j'étais forcément dehors. Enfin, au moins, pour le moment, je suis au chaud dans la voiture, quelques peut haute pour ma pauvre stature. Pelotonner dans ma parka, j'attends avec presque impatience l'arrivés des autres garçons. Je suis tellement bien et au chaud que j'en viens à fermer les yeux et a plonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

« **Tu pense qu'elle dort ?** »

« **Laissons la tranquille, et partons vers Forks, elle doit être complètement crevée et perdu la pauvre.** »

_[…] Ellipse de temps […]_

« **Kiara, réveille toi, nous sommes arrivés** » chuchota doucement une voix

Je sortis doucement de mon rêve, réveillée par une douce voix et un léger secouage digne d'un prunier. Calment, ne me pressant en rien, j'ouvre les yeux sur un visage d'Homme, Seth mais en plus âgé je dirais. Peut être son père. Toujours est il que je suis la, avachi sur le siège arrière de la voiture, la tête posé sur l'épaule d'un garçon que je ne connais pas et les pieds sur un autre. _Top la position pour faire connaissance_. Aussitôt, mais joues rosissent et je me redresse tel un diable dans sa boite.

« **Hum, pardon** » dis-je piteusement sans même les regarder

« **Pas de soucis** » me lança l'un d'eux en sortant du véhicule sans un regard de plus. _Hum Okay, si ça commence comme ça on n'a pas fini. Mais bon, tu es suis ici en tant qu'invitée et tu n'a pas l'intention de rester très longtemps de toute façon._

« **Allez viens, il fait bien meilleurs a l'intérieur** » ria le second garçon. _Plus sympa celui la_.

Je descendis donc de la voiture en sautant de ma place. Mes pieds touchant le sol, je suivis sans dire mots le garçon devant moi. Je sentais le regard de toutes les personnes autours de moi dans le dos, les yeux des garçons glissant sur mes formes, et ceux des filles me jugent hautaine pour juger de ma dangerosité sur leurs petits amis. _Bref, dans tous les cas, t'est un bout de bidoche quoi !_ Suivant toujours l'homme devant moi, je grimpais les quelques marches d'une maison en bois, simple, comme chez moi avec un porche et même un rocking-chair sur ma droite. Une réplique de chez moi.

« **Alors, tu entre ou pas ?** » Me questionna Seth sur le pas de porte

« **Oui, j'arrive !** » Grognais-je

Une fois la porte d'entrée, franchit, je ne vis pas grand-chose, un groupe de mec immense était la, et me regardaient comme une bête de foire. Il faut dire que je détonnée dans le paysage, j'étais aussi blonde qu'ils étaient Brun et avaient les yeux aussi claire que les leurs étaient noir. Bref, j'étais l'exact contraire d'eux et même leurs assentiments à appartenir à un groupe nous différencié grandement. J'aimais être seule, depuis toujours, être le centre d'attention n'était pas vraiment pour moi, _oui, mais ta pas vraiment le choix la !_ Et j'avais même, depuis le coup de folie de mon paternel à fuir toute autre présence autour de moi. Alors, me retrouver avec sept gars plus grand que la maison, et leurs copines et bien cela faisait un peu beaucoup de monde pour moi d'un seul coup.

« **Alors** **Kiara, je te présente tous le monde. Ici, tu as Sam, c'est un peu notre grand frère a tous, a ses cotés, il y a Emily sa compagne** »

« **Nous sommes heureux de te rencontrer Kiara, bienvenue parmi nous** » dit Emily en me tendant la main.

« **Merci **» répliquais-je simplement serrant doucement sa main.

« **Ouai, bien, alors, nous avons ensuite ici Quil et juste la Leah, ma grande sœur** » continua Seth. Je tournais la tête vers les dénommés et les saluai poliment.

« **Ensuite, Embry et Jared sur qui tu a dormi dans la voiture** » ria t'il doucement

« **Oui, encore pardon pour ça** »dis-je gênée au possible

« **Alors c'est rien, tu sais, après autant d'heures de vol, j'aurai la même chose sur toi !** » plaisanta Embry me provoquant un haussement de sourcil.

« **Oui, bref, ne reste que Paul et Jacob que tu rencontreras quand ils reviendront**. » termina Seth avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil non loin de la.

« **Dit moi Kiara, tu veux peut être te rafraichir ?** »

« **Oui, avec plaisir Emily** » dis-je souriante a l'idée de me plonger sur une douche bien chaude.

Elle me précéda et me guida à l'étage pour me montrer ma chambre et la salle de bain. Une fois fait, elle me quitta en me précisant qu'il y avait des serviettes et tous autres nécessaire dans la salle de bain. J'hochais simplement la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt close, je me laissé tomber sur le lit et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour fermer les yeux et me plonger dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
